Young Maidens
by iKandy.Mint
Summary: Hinata and Temari are a disgrace to their clans and soon disowned to an auction dealer. A few years later they trusted no one but themselves and were soon sold to a clan they didn't expect. Uchiha. SasuHina NaruTema
1. Chapter One

_Berna: Alright I'm back!! This is a coolyos idea nd I lurves it!!_

_Silver: Yeah nd she bettr not leave!_

_Brenda: Like always…_

_Berna: Chu jus mad coz Sasu-Gay is ugly!_

_Sasuke: What the hell?_

_Silver: GASPERS!! He said the H word!_

_Brenda: Hell?_

_Silver: No the!_

_Hinata: Wow… Berna-Niichan don't own Naruto but she owns a shiny quarter that looks likea nickel!_

_Berna: ON WITH THE STORY!!_

* * *

Hinata sighed as she held onto the cold bars, she tried to forget what brought her here and why. She tightened her grip on the bars as she remembered the unforgettable spar with her father.

_--Flashback--_

_Hinata looked out her window, wanting something to do. As if on cue, one of her servants came and told her that her father has summoned her for her daily spar. She nervously and slowly removed herself from her windowsill, she didn't want to spar with her father today. She was afraid she might be called names when she fails and falls to the ground. She nervously slid open the door to the room where her and her father usually spar, she whimpered silently when she saw the entire clan in the room. "H-hello father." She greeted as she bowed in respect, her father scoffed._

"_Get ready." He said, more like ordered and Hinata nodded wearily as she got into her traditional Hyuuga fighting stance. "Don't be such a disgrace in front of the clan." Hinata flinched at the thought but still kept her stance._

_--_

_After many hours of sparring with her father, Hinata lied on the floor with blood dripping down her chin and her left eye was bruised badly. She sat up, using her hands to support her. She switched her gaze to her father who kept glaring at her. "Stand up." He ordered and with a nod, she stood up; wobbling a bit, she got into the fighting stance again. Her ink black, waist-length, hair wiped her back as she did so. _

"_Eight trigrams, sixty four--…" she was cut off when Hiashi appeared behind her and grabbed her hair, tugging on it while he lists why she is weak._

"_You think this is all a game don't you? You think being an heiress to the finest clan is a reward? Well it's not! Not for someone like you!" he said as he kept tugging on her hair then stopped when he threw her to the floor. "Take her away…" he ordered as he turned his back on his daughter. She was gently picked up from the ground by her cousin and a servant and led to a carriage with a cage in the back. She lowered her head when she was put in it, she took one small glance at her cousin who looked at her apologetically. _

_--End--_

She sighed as she sat down in the darkest corner she could find and started to sob silently. She hated her father. She hated him for thinking she was weak, for thinking she wasn't an heiress, for turning his back on her. After a few minutes she grew tired of crying and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

--

She blinked a few times when she was shook awake by one of the guards, she smiled a little as she was let out of the cage and into an auction hall. So this was where her father sent her? An auction hall? He really must've wanted to get rid of her. She shook her head and looked to her right and saw a girl with sandy blonde hair tied in four ponytails and foam green eyes. "Let me go!" she shouted as she struggled on the guards' grip. "Seriously!" Hinata surpassed a giggle, to her the new girl was funny. Hinata was tugged lightly and she turned her attention back to the guards who led her to a cell. 

_'God it's just like prison…'_ she thought as she leaned against the wall looking around boredly. Her face lightened up when she saw the same blonde enter the cell with a scowl on her face. The blonde looked at Hinata and grinned happily.

"Hi there! My name's Temari! What's yours?" she asked hyperly.

"Hinata." The Hyuuga answered with a smile.

"Hyuuga Hinata? They disowned you? Wow what happened?" Temari asked as she eyed the girl.

"I guess to my father I'm too weak! Can you believe that?" Hinata asked as she sat on the bench.

"Wow that's rough! My people disowned me because I'm too overprotective." Temari explained as she clamped a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "You're alright Hina-Chan! I can tell we're gunna be super great friends!" she smiled happily along with Hinata.

"Me too Tema-Chan!" Hinata said as she was pulled into a hug by Temari.

"By the way, I'm nine!" Temari added.

"I'm eight." Hinata said, shy that Temari's older then her.

"Great! Now I have a little sister!" Temari said as she pulled Hinata into another hug.

"Niichan!" Hinata chanted happily, for once in her eight years of living, Hyuuga Hinata was happy.

* * *

_Berna: Shut up Sasu-Gay!!_

_Sasuke: I wuld I u shut up about me liking Haruno!_

_Silver: **-Shoves Sasuke's face in the dirt-**_

_Brenda: ACCEPT ITTTTT!!_

_Hinata: -Hides behind the couch- Reviews will be needed!!_


	2. Chapter Two

_Berna: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack!! _

_Silver: Head for the hills!!_

_Brenda: Hell's gunna freeze over!!_

Sasuke: Idiots…

_Berna: Yo mama!_

_Hinata: -Giggles- Burn…_

_Sasuke: Hinata!!_

_Hinata: It was a good burn Uchiha-San…_

_Berna: Okies I wanna give a really big tinks 2 the following pplz!! THEN ONWARDS 2 TEH STORY!!  
_

_**SLDD: Zomg!! Tinks!! I lurve bein different x3**_

_**FireKeeper: Updating!! Jepp jepps! Tinks 4 the reviewie thing-a-ma-bob!! **_

_**Harely944: Tinks!! But I thinked its 2 shorted…ima make it longer x3**_

_**Sk8ter Girl 13: Doesn't meh story deserve a VERY good?? 3 Tinks neway!!**_

* * *

Hinata, hung her head in sadness as she looked at the ground. There was no doubt. Temari had a flush and she lost her beloved dollar. Temari giggled evily in the corner as she stared at the dollar. "I can't believe I lost in poker…" Hinata mumbled as she crossed her arms across her chest and pouted. "I never lost to anyone." Temari turned around and giggled at her best friend.

"I'm just glad to share this moment with you Hina-Chan." Temari said, not as sympathetically as she planned but Hinata seemed to be feeling a lot better. "We can play again! And this time you won't lose!" Temari suggested and Hinata started shuffling the cards.

"That dollar's gunna be mine again Tema-Niichan!" Hinata said, never getting out of the habit of calling Temari 'Tema-Niichan'. Hinata was now twelve and old enough to be sold along with Temari who was thirteen.

--

"Excuse me," a lady with ink black hair and deep onyx eyes said as she approached the counter of a sleeping man. "Sir?" she nudged him lightly, which was enough to wake him up. He stared at the lady then put on a drunken-like smile.

"Well hello there." He said as he leaned on the counter, if the lady wasn't here for important business she swore she would've ran out of there and threw up somewhere. "What does a pretty lady like you want to do here?" she sighed.

"Please call me Shinobu." She said as she stared at the floor next to her. "Uchiha, Shinobu." The man blinked a few times before straightening himself up.

"Ah yes, Uchiha. You may pick two." He said more politely than he did and led her through the cells of kids age twelve or thirteen. "You may pick more if you wish." Shinobu nodded as she stood in front of the two poker playing girls. "They will do finely." She said with a smile to both the girls.

"Temari?" Hinata said as the cell door opened and she was shoved out with the angry looking thirteen year old.

"Yeah?"

"We're not going to die are we?" Shinobu heard this and giggled, making both girls stare at her confusingly.

"Of course not! Is that what they make you think?" Temari and Hinata nodded slowly making Shinobu glare at the man who just raised his hands up in defense. "Well, you two are going to be…" she stopped as she tried to find the words. "Well, you're going to…listen to my two boys' orders for a while…"

"In other words a slave?" Shinobu sweat dropped at Temari's words.

"No, no. Not a slave." She said trying to find the words again then sighed. "I can't think of another word to put it."

"Maids?" Hinata suggested with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Yes, we'll call you maids." Shinobu said with a smile.

"Better than slaves lady!" Temari said, grinning.

"Oh my name's Uchiha Shinobu." Hinata blinked, Uchiha's were her greatest enemy and no doubt she was theirs. "And you are?"

"Temari! This is my little sister, Hinata!" Temari said as she motioned to herself then to Hinata who smiled, pushing the Uchiha thought away from her mind.

"Such pretty names for pretty girls. It's a shame they disowned you both. But I promise it will not happen again as long as the entire Uchiha clan's alive!" she said reassuringly making both girls smile brightly and run out of the auction hall to catch up with Shinobu.

--

Hinata stared wide-eyed at the Uchiha manor. "Whoa…" she said and Temari giggled as she nudged her out of her thoughts. "What?" she asked a little sad that Temari tore her away from her admiration of the manor.

"You're disrespecting Fukagu-Sama." She whispered making Hinata turn her gaze to the head of the clan. Hinata blushed in embarrassment when she and Temari bowed.

"These are the ones Shinobu-Sama?" Fukagu asked as he eyed the girls for a minute before turning his gaze to Shinobu who nodded. "Very well, introduce yourselves." He ordered to the two, making Hinata flinch a little.

"Sabuku no Temari, of the Sand Village." Temari said as she rose up along with Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata, of the Water Village." Hinata said as she switched her gaze from Fukagu to the ground, she was absolutely nervous in being in his presence.

'_Hyuuga eh?'_ Fukagu thought as he stared at the black haired girl who kept staring anywhere else from him. "Hm, Shinobu." The said woman looked up from her nails suddenly. "Show them to Sasuke and Naruto." Shinobu nodded as she grabbed both girls by their hands and led them inside the manor.

"Sasuke is awfully in a bad mood today thanks to Naruto." Shinobu warned as they walked past many Uchiha members, much to Hinata's dismay, each and every one of them glared at her with either their Sharingan activated or their regular onyx eyes. "Naruto is bugging him on how much he's bored and wants something to do. I'm sure he won't bug anymore when he sees you two."

"Hai." The two said in unison as Shinobu slid open a door to find two boys glaring at another. The three switched their gazes to the two girls they never seen before.

"Good morning, Shinobu-Sama." The three chorused in unison.

"Good morning Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi. This is Sabuku no Temari and Hyuuga Hinata." Shinobu said as she motioned to both girls.

"Ohayo." The two girls said again in unison as they bowed.

"The blonde one with the weird whisker marks is Naruto, the oldest looking on is Itachi, and the last one is Sasuke. Good luck." Shinobu whispered before walking out.

'_Good luck?'_ the two thought as they rose and twitched when all three were glaring at them, Sharingan activated. "Uhm…"

* * *

_Berna: Wheres my cupcake Uchiha??_

_Sasuke: How the hell should I know?_

_Silver:__** -Twitches-**_

Brenda: Baka…

_Hinata: __**-Sweat drops- **__Uh…wow…_

_Berna: __**-Smacks Sasuke in the head-**__ MEANIE!!_

_Sasuke: …_

_Hinata: Review or Sasuke won't make it to Christmas!!_

_Berna: Great now no one will review…_


	3. Chapter Three

_iKandy: Changeded meh name u stalkers!!_

_Koco: Yeah me too_

_Silver: U guys r crazy_

_Sasuke: You barely found out?_

_Hinata: That's mean Uchiha-San!_

_iKandy: Yeah meanie!!_

_Koco: iKandy don't own Naruto if she did_

_iKandy: THE WORLD WILL BEH MINE!!_

_Hinata: Yeah…_

_Silver: One wit the story…_

**Hidden Shadow Love: Tinksies! I had a feelin no1 wuld review 4 Sasuke! 3 tinks 4 chu!!**

**ImEmoCuzMySisSaidSo: 4 realz? I didntz knos! Oh wells! Tinks 4 the reviewie-thing-a-ma-giger! .**

**FireKeeper: Yay! Another happy review!!…er… x3 chur meh new reading doctor? Aweshome!! Well 3 more tinks 4 chu!!**

**SLDD: Damn straight x3 it may be weird but it's also cooliyos! Haha x3 5 tinks 4 the reviewie!! Jyepp jyeppz!**

* * *

"Hyuuga…" Hinata blinked as she stared at Sasuke who kept his Sharingan on and kept glaring at her. "What business do you have here? Both of you." Temari growled lowly and took a step forward but stopped when Hinata outstretched her arm, signaling for Temari to stop.

"We're…your maids…" Hinata mumbled silently, only Temari could hear. Naruto deactivated his Sharingan and smirked at Sasuke who also did the same. "Stupid Sharingan…" she mumbled again, knowing the Sharingan could read mouths.

"Itachi-San! Help me with the dishes!" the five heard Shinobu call from the bottom of the stairs, the said Uchiha got up from his seat and left the room, smirking at his two little brothers in process.

"Maids you say?" Naruto said as he observed Temari while Sasuke did the same to Hinata. "Explain what you mean." Temari gapped at him while Hinata had the urge to knock him out.

"We.Have.To.Listen.To.Your.Orders." Hinata said between gritted teeth then blinked when she was pulled from where she stood to on Sasuke's lap. She blushed at how close he was to her, she never was this close to a boy since before that…fateful day. "W-what a-are y-you…" she looked down at her hands, Temari glared at Sasuke who seemed to take no notice of her.

"You let her go!" Temari growled out then was pushed out of the room by Naruto. "Hey what are you doing you little brat?" she asked, refusing to leave her sister.

"I believe they want some privacy, Temari." He said as he gave her a shove, forcing her out of the room and into his across the hall. "Have fun Teme." He slid the door closed and walked into his.

"Dobe…" he mumbled glaring at the door, he then blinked when he felt Hinata try to struggle out from his grip. He frowned then pinned her to his bed.

"N-nani?" Hinata whispered as she stared up at his deep onyx eyes who kept eyeing her up and down._ 'That pervert! What's he trying to look at?'_ she thought nervously. She sighed in relief as he got off of her. "W-what was t-that about?" she asked nervously as she stared at Sasuke.

"Don't take it the wrong way, Hyuuga. That's how I observe my maids." He said as he stared disgustingly at Hinata who just sighed.

"I'm…not a Hyuuga anymore, Uchiha-San." Hinata said shyly. "My father kicked me out of the clan because I was so weak." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I just want to prove him wrong, to prove I'm not as weak as my little sister." He smirked, this girl was something else.

--

Temari paced in Naruto's room, obviously wanting to leave it. "She could be dead and I'm here in your room Uchiha!" she growled out, making Naruto blink a few times.

"That sounded weird." He said innocently.

"Grow up!" she said as she kept pacing worriedly. _'If something bad happens to her I will skin that Uchiha alive!'_ she thought to herself as she stopped and stared at the door of Naruto's room.

"You're worrying too much about nothing. I know Sasuke, he wouldn't dare do anything to a girl who's going to do what he wants." Temari sat down on the bed across from Naruto who blinked at her sudden actions.

"Tell me." She said.

"What?" he asked.

"About him. All about him." She said sternly.

"Why?"

"I need to know and I need to know now."

"What? Why do you need to know? What is so important that you need to know?"

"When we were eight, well I was nine, me and Hinata were both disowned from out clans. She was real mad about it at first, then she got over it. There at the auction hall, we had no one. No one but ourselves. No one could separate us. No one could turn us against ourselves." She didn't see the confused look on Naruto's face so she kept going. "I then began to call her my little sister and she began to call me her big sister. Many buyers wanted us, but not together. One wanted Hinata and one wanted me but we refused to go. The auction dealer began to tell everyone that it was either both of us or no deal. Well, I had to force him to say it." Naruto nodded. "I guess without her, I don't know what I'll do. She's the reason why I haven't killed anyone, the reason why I didn't hurt you both back there." She giggled a bit when Naruto nodded slowly, trying to remember what happened.

"What was up with that?"

"No one in this world that lives, taunts my little sister but me. They don't even dare mention the name Hyuuga around her or I'll punch their faces in, even if their old hags." She said dangerously. "This is your warning, it's your choice to listen to it…"

"Heheh, ok."

--

"Naruto…" Hinata began, making Sasuke stop what he's doing and stare at her confusingly.

"What about that dobe?"

"What's he like? Tell me."

"What's there to tell? He's annoying, blonde, and too much in love with ramen." He sighed as he lied on his back, Hinata just kept her gaze to her hands.

"He…wouldn't hurt Temari would he?"

"Why do you ask?" he sat up straight on his bed, staring at the Hyuuga.

"Of how he glared at us with his Sharingan…he didn't look pleased with any of us."

"Tch, that dobe is trying to act tough around people he's never seen nor met."

"Why?"

"What's with the questions about him? If you want information I don't come out cheap." Hinata stared at him confusingly. "Why does she concern you more than your own safety?"

"I guess it's because, she's the only person in my life, besides my cousin, who doesn't think I'm a total failure." She answered then stared at the ceiling. "She's older than me so I call her my big sister, we're best friends and I won't let anyone ruin that. We'll be sisters forever till death." She paused then shook her head and smiled. "Wait not even till then, cause we'll both be rocking it up in heaven with Kami-Sama!"

"And you think Naruto will just kill her on the spot?"

"He looked as though he might."

"Like I said, that dobe wouldn't hurt a single fly."

"Too nice?"

"No, he just refuses to fight without a reason. Unlike me I refuse to accept something I didn't earn."

"Why?"

"I just think it's a sign of weakness."

"That's it? Weakness?"

"Just about." Hinata made a face then blinked.

"What do you mean by my own safety?" Sasuke stared at her as if she grew two heads.

"Where did that come from?"

"You asked me I'm so concerned about Temari than I am of my own safety."

"You never know what's going to happen, and once it does. You're going to regret caring for her more than yourself."

--

"You know everything about me! Now tell me about Sasuke." Temari insisted as she finished her story.

"Teme huh? Well he's always in a bad mood, Kami-Sama knows why. He's always being trampled on by annoying fan girls, he's never taken a glance at any girl except the ones in the clan. Sometimes I just wonder if that Teme's gay, but I got my ass kicked just for even bringing it up." Naruto began.

"Oh I wonder why…" Temari said sarcastically.

"Well moving on…" he glared at Temari for a bit then continued on to his story. "He isn't the kind to accept things from people without earning it. He isn't old fashioned nor is he shallow. He keeps to himself but that's what gets him all those fan girls." Temari nodded then made a face.

'_Lover boy huh? He better think twice before messing with Hinata!'_ she thought then smirked evily as she thought of many ways to murder the boy who dared mess with her little sister.

--

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked angrily as he tried to push Hinata off him but failed.

"You take that back Uchiha!" Hinata barked as she kept her position on top of him. "Temari means more to me then you think! But if you dare say that again I won't hesitate on hurting you!" Sasuke stared wide-eyed at her then frowned.

"I said get off of me…"

"What makes you think I'm going to listen?"

"You're my maid, you have to."

"…God I hate you…" she whispered before she got off of him.

"I know."

* * *

_iKandy: Pie pie pie pie pie pie pie pie pie pie CANADA's MINE pie pie pie…_

_Koco: She's going crazy…_

_Silver: No doubt…_

_Hinata: Uh…wow…_

_Sasuke: Baka…_

_iKandy: Don't make meh hurt chu!_

_Hinata: REVIEW OR…or…iKandy will lose her shiney nickel that looks likea quarter!!_


	4. Chapter Four

_iKandy: **-Blinks at the reviews she got-** Dats… **-Does random air math-**_

_Koco: That's more than she usually gets…_

_Silver: She woves chu all reviewers!!_

_Hinata: Or does she?_

_iKandy: Do I?_

_Sasuke: No…_

_iKandy: Gaspers! **–Makes air numbers attack Sasuke-** MWUAHAHAHA!!_

_Hinata: iKandy don't own Naruto but she own the air numbers kicking Sasuke's ass… **-Coughs-**_

**HeartBrokenHinata: Hell cha! Tinks 4 the reviewie!**

**RealityFling18: You do?? Yayzies!! Meh air math won't hurt chu now!! 3 tinks 4 the review!!**

**SimpleGirl42: It was wusnt it? Haha x3 idk wut he said maybe u shuld read it again… x3 they aren't longs? Aww oh well! Tinks 4 the review!!**

**Harley944: Hell cha she aint! x3 tinksies 4 the review-ting-a-ma-giger!**

* * *

"Oi, get up." Temari said as she nudged Hinata who mumbled something about wanted five more minutes. "Hinata…I will get the broom." As those words left her mouth, Hinata sat upright then looked around nervously.

"I had this weird dream we were maids to two Uchiha boys and that I fell asleep in one of their rooms." Hinata said as she rubbed her head. "Where are we anyway?"

"Uchiha manor."

--

Sasuke groaned as his brother kept going on and on about ramen and how much he's bored. "You're such a dobe." He mumbled, causing Naruto to glare at him angrily.

**"NANI!?"** the two fell over at the tone of voice coming from Sasuke's room.

"I'm glad that isn't my room." Naruto said with a sly smirk as he stared at Sasuke who got up from the floor and headed for the door.

--

"You're kidding!" Hinata said as she sat on her heels on Sasuke's bed. "I can't be here! They could kill me in my sleep!" Temari sighed as she put her hands on her hips.

"They wouldn't dare! Plus most of them know you're not considered a Hyuuga anymore." Temari said reassuringly as she sat on the bed. "Besides, killing you in your sleep?"

"It could happen!" Hinata exclaimed then hid under the covers when the door slid open. "They're coming!" she cried. "Eep!" she stared into foam green eyes then into deep onyx ones.

"You're overreacting!" Temari suggested as she tried to fix Hinata's now messy hair.

"No I'm not! If I wasn't his maid he would've killed me by now!" Hinata said as she pointed to Sasuke who had Naruto with him now. "Right?"

"Probably." Naruto answered for him then flopped on the bed, looking too bored even for him. "Temari, go get me some breakfast." He ordered, Temari glared at him, her fists clenched angrily.

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?" she asked as she tried to restrain herself from punching the living hell out of him.

"My maid does what I say." He answered boredly but his smirk held all the amusement he wanted. Temari grumbled a few words like douche, little brat, and go to hell. Hinata sweat dropped as she got up form Sasuke's bed.

"Oi, get me breakfast to." Sasuke ordered.

'_FUCK!! That's what I was trying to avoid!!'_ Hinata thought as she turned around with a smile. "H-hai Sasuke-San!" she said politely as she bowed and left the room, meeting up with Temari.

"You too?" Hinata nodded.

"We can't keep doing this! It's day two and I'm already losing my mind!" Temari sighed.

"Well what are we going to do?"

"I think I might know where our fans are." Hinata smiled evily.

"Our fans? I haven't seen those since we were sent to the auction hall. Do you really know where they are?"

"I saw Shinobu grab them from the auction dude earlier. Maybe after breakfast we can go search for them, of course if Sasuke and Naruto don't ask us for anything." Temari nodded as the two of them made their way to the kitchen. Hinata looked at each Uchiha that kept glaring at her. _'I thought they knew I wasn't a…Hyuuga anymore?'_ she thought as she ignored the glares sent her way.

"Shinobu-Sama!" Temari called.

"Ah hello girlies!" Shinobu smiled as the two girls came in her view. "Sasuke and Naruto ordered something?" Hinata scowled as she sat at the table.

"I hate being maids! We have to like…do stuff for them and it's so uncool!" she said as she stared at the ground.

"No one said it was all fun and games Hinata-San." Shinobu said with a reassuring smile. "What did they want?"

"Breakfast!" Temari answered as she got the pots and pans from the cabinets and smiled. "Since we both don't know how to cook, how about we have fun with it?" Shinobu giggled with Hinata.

"Yeah!"

--

Naruto's stomach growled loudly, causing Sasuke to stare at him as if Naruto just came out of the closet. "What was that dobe?"

"I'm hungry! When is our breakfast getting here?" Sasuke sighed.

"This isn't fast food dobe." Naruto groaned.

"I want it now!"

"Dobe…"

--

"Hinata!" Temari shouted as an egg was cracked on her head, she grabbed a handful of pancake mix and threw it at the giggling black haired girl who ducked, the pancake mix hit Shinobu who just smiled.

"Oh that's it! You both are going down!" Shinobu said as she grabbed two eggs and a spatula. She placed both eggs on the spatula and flicked them at the two who screamed lightly. They all started having a food fight and forgetting the well-cooked breakfast on the table and how Sasuke and Naruto ordered them to bring it up to them.

"Uh we were supposed to do something for Sasuke and Naruto weren't we?" Temari asked as she noticed the breakfast on the table, Hinata blinked when she heard a growl coming throughout the manor.

**"NARUTO/SASUKE!!" **both girls shouted in unison as they faced each other and ran to the breakfast then upstairs. Shinobu, meanwhile, laughed at the two girls.

--

"I'm…dying!" Naruto said dramatically as he put both hands on the left side of his chest. "Tell my mom…I want ramen…" he passed out, causing Sasuke to groan as his stomach growled silently.

"Gomenasai!" the two girls broke into the room and set the plates of food down on the table and bowed, Naruto woke up from his strangely short coma and started eating along with Sasuke.

"You're late!" Sasuke spat as he finished eating and glared at Hinata who whimpered, Naruto glared at Temari and she seemed, for the first time in her life, scared of him. "Two damn hours with this dobe! We ordered you to do something and you two just goofed off didn't you?" his words scared Hinata, she didn't know what was going to happen then her eyes widened as a kunai knife made a cut on her right cheek.

* * *

_iKandy: AAAAAH!!PIZZA MAN AT MY DOOR!! RUN 4 UR LIVES!!_

_Koco: She's lost it…_

_Silver: And you wonder why ppl say she belongs in special ed_

_Hinata: It could be worst_

_Sasuke: Oh yeah that's nice just jinx it for all of us_

_iKandy: …You guys are so weird…_

_Hinata: REVIEW OR…Canada will LIVE!!_

_iKandy: Gaspers!_


	5. Chapter Five

_iKandy: **-Hides under a table-** ZOMG!! Too many reviews!!_

_Koco: She means she didn't except so much_

_Sasuke: Probably cant count how many there is…_

_Silver: That's why they add it up smart one!_

_Hinata: iKandy don't own Naruto but she owns a nickel named Phillip!_

_iKandy: DAMN STRAIGHT!! x3_

**HeartBrokenHinata: Yeah I kno huh? x3 Naruto is like uber addicted to it nd I culdnt help it!! Tinks 4 tehh reviewie!!**

**SimpleGirl42: Maybe he did…maybe he didn't…maybe u shuld read on… x3 tinks 4 the reviewie!**

**SLDD: Me too!! x3 tinksies 4 the reviewie!!**

**Sk8tr Girl 13: Yay! VERY!! x3 I am too coz I gots so many reviewieers!! x3 6 tinks for tehh review!!**

**Sagesther: xDDDD dats effin hilarious!! Haha tinks 4 teeh reviewww!!**

**Hina-Kiba-Shin: You reviewie a lott!! o.o but tinks for tehh…4 reviewiesS!!**

**Strapplekim: Zomg! Tinks chu!! . tinks again 4 teeh reviewie!!**

* * *

Hinata gasped silently as she put a hand lightly to her cheek and slumped to the ground. _'J-just like him…'_ she thought as she tried to fight back tears.

_--Flashback--_

_Hinata closed her eyes tightly as Hiashi kept yelling at her for being a disgrace during her daily spar. _'He's too harsh!'_ she thought as she kept her eyes closed until he finished, he did this everyday if she failed to defeat him. Here's how it went. He'd invite her to spar, she fell to the ground, he yell at her, she ignore it all, he sent her to her room. This time was different, Hiashi took notice of her not listening and grew more angry. He reached for the nearest sharp object and threw it at her, Hinata widened her eyes as she felt a deep cut on the side of her arm. _

"_Now that I have your attention." He said as he went on his lecture, Hinata made sure she listened and nodded her head to avoid being cut again. _'Where was Neji when you really need him?'_ Hinata thought as she looked around quickly then stared back at her father._

_--End--_

Temari growled loudly as she lunged at Sasuke but was being held back by Naruto. "Let me at him! I warned you! You touch my sister you die!!" Sasuke kept his glare focused on Hinata who stood up wearily. "Naruto!!" she glared back at him and he let go, making Temari tackle Sasuke to the ground. Naruto looked around and blinked when he saw no sign of the former Hyuuga in the room.

'_Where did she go?'_ he thought as he kept looking around.

--

"Byakugan!" she cried silently outside the door and started to look past each door. _'Where are you?'_ she asked as she started running down the halls. _'Shinobu couldn't have thrown you two away, she must've known better.'_ She stopped every now and then to see if she could find what she was looking for._ 'Where are they?'_ she kept running until she stopped at the only closet she hasn't looked in. "Here!" she outstretched her hand until it touched the knob.

--

"Temari! Calm down!" Naruto ordered but Temari paid no mind.

"This guy's going to pay!! He hurt my little sister and I'm not going to act like nothing happened!!" she yelled as she wrestled with the boy who had his Sharingan activated.

"Would you stop to actually look for her!?" Sasuke shouted making Temari stop dead and look around nervously.

"Where…is she?" she asked as she rushed out of the room and looked left and right hoping to see Hinata there, she slammed her hand against the wall angrily as she noticed she wasn't there. "You better bet your ass she's safe Uchiha." She spat as she looked down, her bangs covering her eyes. "If she's not you're going to regret it all…" she started running out of the room, leaving both Uchiha's staring at each other.

"Obviously we have to look for her." Naruto said as he activated his Sharingan and followed Temari with Sasuke right next to him.

--

Hinata smiled as she grabbed two fans that were her height. One fan was plain white with three black circles on each side of it, the other one was black with three white circles on each side. "Found them!" she opened the white one and placed the other on her back. "Now to find Temari."

--

"Where is she?" Temari said as she sighed and leaned against the wall. "She couldn't just disappear like that." Naruto and Sasuke joined her in a few minutes, Naruto panting like crazy. "You two didn't have to follow."

"We wanted to! Hinata's around here somewhere!" Naruto cried.

"You're right!" Temari blinked and smiled at Hinata who held up a fan to Temari. "Found them!" Sasuke eyed the two fans with slight interest.

'_This is why she left? To search for two fans?'_ he frowned slightly at the thought.

"The hell?" Temari asked as she saw strands of pink hair on her fan. "Where did this come from?" Sasuke groaned making Hinata smile knowingly.

"Your girlfriend?" she asked as she appeared next to Sasuke and nudged him with her elbow. "You know the one with pink hair hiding in the closets who play with things that don't belong to her!" she kept nudging them stopped as she walked to a closet door. "Member? You member!" she opened it and out came a girl with cherry blossom pink hair and emerald green eyes.

"Hi Sasuke-Kun! I was just stalk – I mean playing hide and seek – with Ino and I wanted to know if you wanted to play! Then when I was going to ask you, this girl with these ugly white eyes came and took two fans I was playing with! I mean how rude is that right Sasuke-Kun?" the girl said as she dusted the imaginary dirt off her clothes.

"No…" Sasuke answered as he looked at Hinata from the corner of his eye and noticed she didn't even care about the girl and how she insulted her.

"Why don't you go play Sasuke-_Kun_?" Hinata asked as she began nudging him again, Temari giggled at Sasuke who just groaned again. "I bet you're hurting her feelings not going with her!"

"Can you leave Sakura? We kind of have visitors and one of them seems to have been offended by your insult about her eyes." Naruto said calmly making the girl named Sakura nod and shoved Hinata out of the way, clinging on to Sasuke in process.

"Not without my Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura said annoyingly. "Besides couldn't help it because her eyes are so creepy and ugly!" she fake shivered then turned her attention to the glaring girl with the eyes she was talking about. "There she is! Save me Sasuke-Kun!"

"Not even." Sasuke mumbled as he shook Sakura off his arm and let her drop to the ground, making her mumble a silent 'ow'.

"Well if you two don't want anything, we'll be happy to head off and do whatever." Temari insisted as the two started walking off then was stopped by their two masters.

"No, you're going to show us what you got." Naruto began.

"Then maybe if we have nothing to do, you two battle us." Sasuke finished.

"And keep your mitts of my Sasuke-Kun while you're at it!" Sakura added.

'_Ugh this chick! Kami-Sama, you have the power to make her shut the hell up!"_ both girls thought in unison as they bowed. "Hai."

* * *

_iKandy: Yay end of chappie sumthin!! x3_

_Koco: Yeah she's like super happy now_

_Silver: God knows why_

_Hinata: Because this is chappie five I think_

_Sasuke: Or is it?_

_iKandy: Is it?_

_Hinata: REVIEW OR PHILLIP WON'T LIVE!!_

_iKandy: PHILLIP!!_


	6. Chapter Six

_iKandy: Zomg! Where did Philip go??_

_Sasuke: The nickel?_

_Koco: Yeah_

_Hinata: Sasuke spent Philip for a piece of candy_

_Silver: U MURDERER!!_

_Sasuke: I don't even like sweets_

_iKandy: Tahts wut u want me to believe!!_

**Dark Aura 132: I kno she's uber stupid!! Tinksies 4 the review!!**

**Strapplekim: Temari ish the best but not as Hinata!! x3 I think she too tough no? but oh wellz! Tinks 4 tehh reviewie!**

**Hina-Kiba-Shin: ZOMG! Ish meh favorite reviewer!! x3 I kno I named it Philip coz I looks likea Philip x3 they're not long enough? Thought they were ….oh wellz!! Tinks 4 the 5th reviewie!!**

**Hidden Shadow Love: ZOMG Havented heard from u in 4evur!! Tinks 4 tehh reviewie Believe It!**

**BlueMoon-Hime: Zomg u were a late reviewer!! im uber sorry!! i already finished teh chappie nd im barely adding teh reviews!! sorry sorry!! maybe ill make her jump off a cliff in teh next chappie!! Well neways tinks 4 teh review!!**

* * *

Hinata and Temari faced a tree, the black haired girl mumbling on how this is so uncool and the blonde one just glaring at Naruto who smiled at her. "Ok, this is simple. Use those fans of yours and destroy a tree, if you cannot, there will be Naruto's laundry waiting for you when this is over." Sasuke said, trying to keep Sakura off of him. Hinata smirked as she and Temari unlatched the piece of leather that kept the fans on their backs and held them out.

"This'll be fun." The two girls said in unison as Hinata jumped in the air, opening her fan and swung it at the tree.

"Shiton! Jirokines No Jutsu! **(Lightning Style! Thunder Shock Jutsu!)**" she shouted as she landed gracefully on her feet, her back turned on a pile of ashes, she smiled at Sasuke who raised an eyebrow in interest. "Naruto's laundry is as good as Temari's!" she turned her head and blinked. Temari jumped back and threw her fan at the tree.

"Sukon! Aritkoei No Jutsu! **(Fire Style! Fire Fan Jutsu!)**" she shouted as the fan circled the tree until it was in ashes and returned to Temari like a boomerang.

"Seriously you should've named that thing Boomy!" Hinata said with a giggle.

"I'm not the kind who name things after what they look like!" Temari objected.

"I don't do that!"

"You named a bear, Beary!"

"And?"

"Nothing…"

--

"They're really something else ne, Teme?" Naruto asked, happy to be rid of the pink girl who ran off somewhere. "I think Hinata might become your…girlfriend." Sasuke glared at him angrily. "What?"

"She's my maid, I tend to hate all the maids I have. That's why your fantasies of us being together won't happen." He answered with a roll of his eyes.

"Haven't you ever gotten tired of that? I mean you act mean to all the maids you ever gotten, didn't you ever wonder how wonderful it would be if you gotten a single girlfriend?"

"You don't even know how it feels dobe."

"That may be but I'm not afraid to tell Temari I may love her."

"…"

"Think about it."

--

"Yeah well…" Hinata said, trying to think of a good comeback. "S…shut up!" Temari laughed as she latched her fan on her back.

"That's the best you could do?"

"On such short notice yes."

"Hm…what do you think of Sasuke?"

"After what he did to me?"

"Well way before that, you know, when we first met them."

"I guess all I could think was 'Get the hell out of here!!' when he pinned me to his bed for an examination." Temari started to go red in anger.

"That little…did he do anything to you?"

"No, just said that's how he observes all his maids."

"Then what happened after?"

"I guess every time he got near me, I would get this funny feeling in my stomach." Temari gasped.

"Y-you love Uchiha!" she almost shouted but Hinata covered her mouth.

"I don't know if I really do or don't! It kind of depends what he does to me later on."

"If I was in love with Naruto it would be dead obvious."

"Oh like it is now?"

"Shut up!"

--

"Well for one thing you need to change, if not you'll be a loner like uncle Hirashi is." Naruto said as he mentioned their uncle at age 32 still tries to get a date. "He ain't never going to see the fabulous life of dating, for us we have all the time we need to get a girl. Of course if you ignore it totally like he does then you'll be just like him." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Hey we should go inside, I'm getting kind of hungry."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

--

"Oh c'mon Temari! It's super obvious you like Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed as she giggled.

"It's not!" Temari covered her mouth then hung her head as she realized her mistake.

"Oh instead of saying you aren't, you said it's not! Interesting."

"Oi! Temari! Hinata! Get over here! We're going inside!" Naruto called making the two girls nod and run to them. Hinata held on to her stomach lightly as she neared Sasuke who waited next to Naruto.

'_I'm getting that…feeling again.'_ She thought as she listened to Naruto and Temari fight. "Where are we going anyway?" she asked.

"The dobe is going to go eat, I'm heading off to my room." Sasuke said as he turned the corner, Hinata didn't need to be told that she needed to follow him.

"Don't you think NaruTema is a cute couple?" Hinata giggled at the thought as she sat on Sasuke's bed. "I think it's cute how they always fight! And their hair color makes it super simple to fall in love!" she kept giggling making Sasuke eye her.

'_Maybe I should listen to the dobe for once.'_ He thought.

--

"Bring on the ramen Shinobu-Sama!" Naruto called as he waved his chopsticks in the air drunk-like. He heard a small 'Hai' come from the kitchen and he kept eating his tenth bowl of ramen.

"It officially happened…" Temari said as she leaned on the counter boredly. "You're drunk with ramen." Naruto smiled at her, a certain smile that made shivers go up her spine. "And I don't think I like drunk Naruto…"

"Well drunk Naruto thinks he likes you." He said as he tackled Temari to the ground. Shinobu entered the room and looking at their positions, which made it clear in her mind what they were doing, she ran out making a silent 'Eep' sound.

"Shinobu! It's not what you think!" Temari called then was drowned out when Naruto kissed her roughly but passionately. _'H-he's…kissing me…N-Naruto-Kun's…kissing me…'_ she thought as she tried with all her might to stop herself from kissing him back. After a few seconds, Naruto bit her lower lip, asking for entrance which she happily granted. Then his tongue roamed her mouth before fighting with hers for dominance. Temari moaned silently in his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

--

Hinata narrowed her eyes at Sasuke after looking at the set of scrolls he wanted her to read. "You have GOT to be kidding me." Sasuke shrugged as he sat on his bed with a smirk.

"Of course if reading them isn't enough, you can write a summery as well." Sasuke said in a fake innocent tone, Hinata groaned as she sat on the opposite of him and started to read the first scroll.

'_I don't care if he can be the hottest guy in the world I am NOT in love with him!'_ she kept reminding herself as an uncomfortable, to her, silence filled the room. She didn't need to see but she could tell by all her instincts that he was watching her. Halfway done with the fifth scroll, Hinata nearly fainted by not breathing. Sasuke, for one, noticed this and frowned slightly. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her stomach, Hinata gasped slightly at the sudden contact.

"You know…most people find it wonderful to breathe." Sasuke whispered in her ear, Hinata tried to look at him on the corner of her eye and widened them a little as she noticed he had his Sharingan activated. His hands spread out across her stomach as he pressed his fingers in gently, Hinata tried to keep her breath in but couldn't hold it any longer and released it. "Good girl." He whispered again as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"S-S-Sasuke-Kun…" Hinata whispered, almost fainting from the closeness of them, but instead of fainting, Hinata blushed a beet shade of red.

"Oh so I'm Sasuke-Kun now." He said rather teasingly. _'Listen to the dobe for once.'_ He repeated in his mind as he smirked at the blush on Hinata's face.

"I d-d-didn't m-mean…" Hinata said then she felt like fainting at that moment when Sasuke started lining kissing up and down her neck. _'H-he…why is h-he…d-does he l-love m-me?'_ Hinata thought as leaned against Sasuke, who kept kissing her neck. She brought her hand up to Sasuke's cheek as she turned around and started brushing her lips against his lightly. She felt a smirk on his face as she did so and she couldn't help but giggle.

--

'_Just this once…'_ the four thought in unison.

* * *

_iKandy: -Hangs her head- I feel ashamed for writing this!!_

_Koco: Why?_

_Silver: It disgraces her character! She does not write this kind of stuff_

_Hinata: So she's kind of new at it?_

_Sasuke: Obviously…_

_Temari: Weird…_

_Naruto: What?_

_Temair: YOU GOT EFFIN DRUNK WITH RAMEN!!_

_iKandy: That was hilarious!! x3_

_Temari: Review or iKandy will lose her lappie top nd she wont be able 2 write nemore!!_

_Hinata: Gasp!_


	7. Chapter Seven

_iKandy: Okies_

_iKandy: Okies! My comppy losted all mehh files nd I had 2 rewrite tehh story again!! u.u_

_Koco: How unfortunate…_

_Silver: Harsh_

_Temari: Yeah not really_

_Naruto: where's my ramen??_

_iKandy: I can tell you where its gunna be!!_

_Naruto: …No thanks… o.o_

**HeartBrokenHinata: Ish that a good thing?? o.o**

**Sk8ter Girl 13: Yay verys! I did too! I think it is though x3**

**Hidden Shadow Love: Haha yah! Well I didn'ts loose mehh lappy top but I did lose me files! u.u**

**Hina-Kiba-Shin: Maybe…but ish meh story…x3 I think it might though and that's wut makes meh mind aweshome! Koco? She my big sis!**

**Harley944: Gaspers! Two reviews!! x3 I wrote this story nd eben I culdn believe it!!**

**SLDD: Gaspers!! Aweshome!! Tehh convos is like…family convos!! x3 I jus realized that looking at chur name I can sumhow speel solid…x3**

**StreetRacerSakura: You think so? x3 well tinksies!! Here's tehh next chappie! Enjoy haha x3**

* * *

**"NARUTO!!"** the two stared at each other, hearing the shouts from Fukagu, and red in the face. **"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!"** they scrambled up from the floor, Temari heading off somewhere else, Naruto heading to his father. On his way he gave Temari a 'Help Me' look which she just shrugged at giving him a 'I Don't Know' look. "NOW!!" upon hearing this Temari ran outside and hid in a tree, Naruto rushed to his father's study nervously.

'_Crap if he gets killed I have to get my ass out of the village! No doubt he's coming for me after him!!'_ Temari thought as she looked at the room where Fukagu and Naruto were talking from the branch she was on. _'Please don't come for me! Take the boy!'_ she pleaded in her mind then almost fell off her branch when she heard a high pitched scream coming from Sasuke's room. _'Oh what's he doing to Hinata?'_ she jumped through the trees until she saw Sasuke's room window.

--

Both black haired teens stared at the pinkette who caused the screams. **"S-S-SASUKE-KUN!"** she screamed again making Hinata get off of the Uchiha and fix her shirt which was nearly off of her. "How could you? W-w-with HER!" she pointed a finger at Hinata who kept fixing her hair.

"Sasuke-Sama what happened?" Shinobu asked as she entered the room then spotted Hinata's messy hair and the small hickeys on her neck, she turned to Sasuke who was no different. "Run! Fukagu's coming and if he sees you two like this he will kill you like he did to Naruto!" Hinata wasted no time and jumped out the window (Classy! x3) and landed on the tree, almost knocking Temari off.

"You did it too huh?" Temari asked and Hinata nodded, still trying to fix her messed up hair.

"Yeah, what if we get in trouble too?" she asked nervously.

"If we do…" Temari began as she raised a finger in the air. "Then we run like hell!"

"Yeah." Hinata said as she stared nervously at the head of the clan talking to his two sons. "He's coming after us man!" she said as she grabbed Temari by her shirt collar. "If we die I don't know what I'll do!"

"Nothing. We'll be dead." Temari said blankly. "There's a one in a million chance he's coming after us!"

"We might be the one!!" Hinata shouted in a hushed tone. "I can't take that chance!"

"How far did you guys go?" Temari asked with a devious smirk on her face.

"To the part he almost ripped my shirt off."

"Ha same here!" they smiled at each other. Soon their smiles faded when Fukagu ran to the window and opened it up harshly.

"In my office, now!" they nodded and ran inside, knowing it wasn't a request, it was an order.

--

'_I'm gunna die!! I'm gunna die!!' _was all that was running through the two girls' heads as they, rather too slowly, made their way to the office of the head of the clan. They both stopped at the door that held their deaths, not wanting to go in. They both stared at each other, grabbed their hands together, and opened the door slowly before walking in. "Ohayo, Fukagu-Sama." They greeted politely as they got on their knees and bowed.

"Get up." he ordered and the two girls obliged and sat on the two chairs in front of Fukagu who gave each girl a stern look. "I have been informed that you girls went too far for my interests. You two are maids to my sons and it will stay as that, nothing more understand?" Temari blinked.

"Well what if we may come to…" Hinata said as she stood up suddenly, causing the chair to fall backwards. "Love them? You possibly can't keep us from them!" Temari nodded and stood up as well. "And if your sons want us to be more than maids to them then they will have it!"

"What makes you so sure that will happen?" Fukagu asked angrily as he stood up finally, glaring daggers at Hinata and Temari.

"Because right now, they are our masters and we listen to each order they give us!" Temari shouted back.

"Not in my house." Fukagu said calmly as he pointed to the door. "I order you to pack up your things and leave this manor A.S.A.P!" the two girls were taken back by the sudden request and growled out angrily.

"Fine!!" they shouted in unison before storming out of the room and down the hall, not noticing the sorry Shinobu was listening through the door. They let out a dark aura that made the other Uchiha members stopped what they were doing and pressed themselves against the walls to avoid being one of their targets. The two girls barged into their masters' room, startling the two Uchiha's and remaining Haruno.

* * *

_iKandy: Yay I'm finito!! x3_

_Silver: She apologizes to tehh reviewers for not updating that fast_

_Koco: Yeah so it's done!_

_Naruto: Where's.My.Ramen.??_

_iKandy: I can tell u where it's gunna be!!_

_Temari: C'mon Naruto you set her up for that_

_Naruto: I know_


	8. Chapter Eight

_iKandy: Okies! Here's tehh next chappie since I'm officially back!! I'm tihnkin of doin another PPG story so keep checkin in for that one! I'm amazed I can actually write again coz I'm like super busy but I guess I can write every now and again!_

_Silver: The most suckish thing happened to her this summer, she has effin homework!! So does Koco! It's effin hilarious coz I don't! x3 im so lucky haha_

_Koco: Shut up ur gunna get this sooner or later in ur life_

_Silver: but not rite now so ha!_

_iKandy: Yeaaaaaah ON WITH TEHH STORY!!_

**Hina-Kiba-Shin: Yesh i do feel bad!! u.u you thoughted taht? i neva stopped a story in meh life!! im sure as hell aint gunna start now!! i am? oh tink chu!! Cookies! x3**

**ZzGeniuszZ: Karma? Yeah heheh i guess! Since i started teh story? And get outta ma head!! u.u**

**Harley944: Like right? I jus had to let them have obsticles in ther life or else it'll beh like marriage in teh next chappie o.o wow i nevur thought of that!! x3 jpjpjp**

**Hidden Shadow Love: Yesh i kno teh pain! xD what do chu mean by tricks? O.o haha ur obssessed but ur damn proud!! x3**

**StreetRacerSakura: Omg tink chu! Chu can have teh cookies that i did NOT steal! x3**

**SLDD: I kno rite?? Nd tinks 4 teh support!! Nd i told chu!**

**Skittles08: I kno i started cryin too u.u well stop waiting coz its here!! x3**

* * *

Naruto nearly jumped off his bed and onto the ground when he heard his door slam open then shut. "Temari, what's going on? Why are you so angry?" he asked as he stood up and put a hand on her shoulder gently but blinked when she slapped it away. "Temari, tell me what's going on." He said, almost in an orderly tone.

"We're getting kicked out ok?" she shouted angrily as she stopped moving around in his room and glared at him angrily. "All because of you two!" she poked his chest roughly and started going into his closet. "We're going back on the streets and there's nothing that can change your father's mind!"

"He can't just send you to the streets! He may be the head of the clan but this is just wrong!" Naruto exclaimed as he stood next to Temari. "Where are you two going to stay at? He can't be serious on doing this!" Temari stopped searching through his closet and stared at him.

"Like I said, there's no changing his mind." She said as she searched past his clothes that hung on hangers. "I don't know where we're gunna stay but Fukagu said anywhere but here. I don't know about you but when he screamed 'Pack up your things and leave this manor A.S.A.P.' I think he was serious!" she grabbed her fan that was leaning against the wall, collecting too much dust for Temari's liking so she grabbed a rag and started cleaning it.

"Temari, I didn't mean to get you two into this. Sasuke too. We didn't think you two will be forced to leave." Naruto said as he lowered his head sadly as he sat next to Temari who stopped cleaning her fan and stared at him. She put down the items in her hand and gave him a hug.

"Maybe, when we're older…we can see each other again." Temari reassured as Naruto hugged back. "I'm gunna miss you man, you're annoying rambles on ramen, and you getting drunk off of it. I really don't want to leave but what choice do I have?" she asked, trying her best to hold back tears.

"I'm gunna miss you too, Tema-Chan." Naruto whispered as he felt small drops of tears fall on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, I don't want you to leave." He held on to her tighter as if thinking if he never let go, she would stay and never leave him.

--

Hinata pushed past the pinkette angrily as she headed straight towards Sasuke's closet. "Hinata, what happened with Fukagu?" Sasuke asked as he stood up from his bed and stared at Hinata's back. "Uh, Sakura." He turned towards the girl who smiled brightly at him. "Can you go get me some bon-bon's from the store?" he asked, trying not to sound harsh, she nodded and ran out the door and slid it shut.

"I'm gone." Hinata answered as she saw her fan gathered dust and started to clean it. "Your father doesn't want us here so we're leaving." Sasuke blinked before he put a hand on her arm. "You know this couldn't have happened if little miss pinky hadn't showed up and gave us away." She went on as she sat down on the bed, wiping her fan angrily.

"Hinata…" Sasuke whispered as he sat down next to her. "You can't leave, you have no where to go. You can't go back to the auction hall or else you'll be going through the same thing." he said soothingly as Hinata set down the items and stared at the ceiling.

"You know, I didn't expect him to make us leave." She said as she removed her gaze from the ceiling to her lap and hands. "I just thought it was gunna be something different you know? Like hardcore training you know like how my father did when I failed." Sasuke stared at the former Hyuuga sadly. "I'm really going to miss you Sasuke-Kun." She said as she finally stared into his never ending eyes, after a few seconds she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

"Me too Hinata-Chan." He mumbled for only she could hear.

"Maybe…when we're older…we can see each other again." she whispered, trying to stop the overflowing tears.

"We can only hope Hina-Chan." He whispered back, not wanting to let her go when he saw her shoulders rising and falling quickly, he tightened his hold on her as he felt tears hit his shoulder. The door slid open and Temari entered, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"I…it's time we go Hinata." Temari said as she lowered her eyes to the ground when she saw Hinata stand up from Sasuke's bed and latched on her fan onto her back. "I'm gunna miss you Uchiha, even if you get on my last nerve." Temari gave the onyx eyed Uchiha a hug while Hinata gave Naruto one as well.

"You too Naruto-San, your ramen needs and ways of getting Temari pissed." Hinata said making them both to laugh a little as they let go of each other. Shinobu walked in the room and almost started crying then blinked back the tears, she motioned for the two girls to follow her.

"It's time." She said and they both nodded, looking back to the two Uchiha's before walking out of the room with Shinobu.

* * *

_iKandy: That maded meh cry!! u.u_

_Silver: Why you gotta write that? Negative?_

_Koco: Jus, jus end tehh story I don't wanna talk no more!!_

_Hinata: Review or iKandy will be depressed_

_iKandy: -cries-_


	9. Chapter Nine

_iKandy: Ok I saw this totally aweshome vid on youtube nd it effin inspired me_

_iKandy: Ok Im sorry that I haven't writed!! I really am heheh_

_Silver: It amazes me how much she can get done_

_Koco: iKandy thinks that adding the reviews here will make her have less time with the story so from here on she's taking off the reviewers things off the actual chappie!_

_iKandy: Sowwys I jus want more time wit tehh story!! Which is staring in…now!_

* * *

Years went by, the image of both girls never left the two boys' minds. Each day they were hoping they would come back in that carriage, wrap their arms around them, and never let go. Of course they knew it was never going to happen, they knew they just can't be. Sasuke's mind never burned the picture of the smile Hinata had that always made him want to kiss her, Naruto never forgot the days and times he would piss off his lovely Temari. One day, Sasuke and Naruto both hated their father for the decision he had made without consulting them first.

Arranged marriage.

As if life couldn't get any worst without their two loves, Naruto was arranged to marry the Yamanaka heiress, Ino. Sasuke marries the Haruno heiress, Sakura. The only thought that popped into both their heads was, _'Hinata/Temari…forgive me.'_ They feared that when the two girls came back they would be heartbroken at the sight of them being married to someone else. But alas, the two sisters failed to come back, they started to lose hope and declared that they had died of some sort of reason. Years went by after the marriage of the two boys and they soon had children, two for each family. Their father was so proud that they had been married, and to such powerful clans as well. Fukagu had his doubts about forcing it on them for he knew they still truly loved their former maids. Fugaku was not the one who arranged the marriage, he tried with everything he can think of to stop it but the Uchiha clan ignored him and still did it. Now that they were legally married, the two sons had no choice but to live their ruined lives without their two loves.

--

"Na Temari!" a girl who had knee-length black hair with snow white streaks and lavender white eyes stared at the girl that seemed a year older than her. "Where are we going? Krystal is bored and wants something fun to do!" she motioned to the bored looking bunny in her arms, it had white fur with black spots and ink black eyes; what made it different from normal bunnies was her size and saber-like teeth. The girl who had sandy blonde hair tied in two four ponytails with dark red streaks and foam green eyes smiled at the younger girl.

"So is Kianka but she takes it like a wolf and doesn't complain!" Temari said as she pointed to the walking wolf with black fur with red streaks and ink black eyes; it looked different from many wolves because of its fanged like teeth and size. "By the way I got us somewhere I know you'll forget about the ramen incident and love me again!" she said, recalling the events that involved a steaming hot bowl of ramen hitting the black haired girls' face and a sorry big sister. "Ready for this Hinata?" the girl nodded happily as she waited to hear the good news.

"Hai, hai! Go on Temari-Niichan!" she urged and Temari nodded as she gave Kianka a sly smile where she nodded to return the gesture. "What is it! Tell me Temari-Niichan!" she nearly had sparkles in her eyes in excitement.

"We're gunna go see Naruto and Sasuke again!" she exclaimed, Hinata stared at her with widened eyes before she brought her in a big hug. "I knew you'd love me again!"

"I miss them so much! We're finally going to see them!" she said as she blinked a few times before taking out a picture from her pocket, Temari stared at it and smiled. The picture was taken by Shinobu the first time they actually got along and it looked as though nothing could've got in between them back then. Hinata and Temari had their infamous peace sign up while the two boys just smiled, their eyes averted to the two girls. "I wonder how Sasu-Kun's holding up." she thought out loud as the two girls, counting one walking wolf, headed towards the village of Konohagakure.

--

"Sasuke-Kun! Get Shoji off the tree of he'll hurt himself!" the onyx eyed twenty two year old man heard his wife call from the kitchen, he sighed as he walked outside and searched for his pink haired and onyx eyed son.

'_He has pink hair how can I not find him?'_ Sasuke thought as he walked around the house, searching for his son until his son came running to him with tears in his eyes and a scratch on his cheek. "You alright Shoji?" he asked as he grabbed his son's hand and led him inside the house. "You fell didn't you?" Shoji nodded as he stared at the ground with his deep onyx eyes nervously.

"Are you mad?" he asked faintly, scared that his father might be upset with him because he got hurt. To his surprise, his dad laughed silently before he put a white bandage on his cheek.

"No, everyone gets hurt once in a while." He said as Shoji nodded happily before running off to his calling mother. _'Even her…'_ he thought as he sat on the couch, waiting for something to happen. _'Hinata-Chan…where are you?'_ he stared at the window which was blocked by his wife who had her hands on her hips and staring at him sternly.

"Sasuke-Kun, what happened to Shoji?" she asked as she saw his eyes averted straight towards her face that made her have a worried thought. _'He's not like Kiba at all! Normally Tenten tells me how much he stares at her breasts more than her face and how much many other boys do that before they realize she was married. So far during our marriage, he hasn't dared look me there. I don't know if I should feel left out or happy he's not a perv.'_ She shook her head lightly.

"What about Shoji? If it's about his cut then I took care of it." Sasuke said as he leaned on the couch, obviously not wanting to talk to his wife about his son's health.

"It didn't seem like you took care of it, he could've gotten an infection! Do you want our son to die and never find the perfect girl like you have?" she asked as she sat down next to him and smiled, in her opinion, cutely.

'_I have…and she was taken away while I was forced to marry someone I hate.'_ He thought as he heard a knock on the door and his brother, Naruto, ran from the stairs to the door. Ever since they got married, the two decided to live together to keep an eye out for each other. "Who is it dobe?" he asked, noticing his shocked expression as he got up from the couch and stared wide eyed at the two girls in front of them.

"Konichiwa Sasuke, Naruto!" the two girls said in unison as they each and an arm around the other happily and hyperly. "Remember us?" they asked again with a smile that made them move from the doorway to let them in but to their surprise they nodded. "Na we want to talk to you without your wives, if that's ok with Sakura and Ino." The two girls nodded, unsurely of the two people at their door.

"We'll be right back." Sasuke reassured his wife and left outside with Naruto before they can give them a kiss. Ino stared at Sakura and she stared at her, asking for help.

"You don't think they're Temari and Hinata from way back when do you? I mean if they are they might take away our husbands!" Sakura nodded as she sat on the couch sadly, staring at the wall nervously. "What's on your mind?"

"Sasuke with her." She answered plainly as she brought her knees to her flat chest and hugged them tightly.

--

"You…how…we thought you died!" Naruto said as he and Sasuke finished their little hug session with the two girls who smiled. "Where have you two been the past ten years?" Hinata blinked as she stared at Sasuke.

"It's been that long?" she asked as she stared at her feet, making Temari put a comforting arm around her. "I thought it's only been five…" Naruto nearly smacked himself for bringing up that topic and Sasuke spoke up.

"It's been ten years. And well, Fukagu tried his best but he couldn't stop the arranged marriage the clan had forced upon us." He said as he searched Hinata's face for any signs of sadness, he was surprised when he didn't find any. "We didn't want to, we had to for the sake of our clan." Temari nodded slowly as she clenched her fists until they were white.

"We know, we thought you two were living back in the Uchiha manor so we went there. Shinobu and Fukagu greeted us and told us about your marriage and kids." Hinata said calmly as she brought up the two blonde twins of Naruto who one had sky blue eyes and the other had ocean blue ones. Then the pink haired, onyx eyed boy and the black haired, green eyed girl. "We knew things couldn't last forever." She whispered the last part as the two smiled, which pained the brothers' hearts as they noticed it was a fake one.

"We just came here to ask if you wanted to get some coffee later, you know to catch up on things." Temari said, getting off topic. Naruto was first to nod in agreement. "Great, see you at the café at five." She smiled, yet another fake smile before they walked off. Naruto and Sasuke barely noticed the two over sized animals following them obediently. They stared at each other in confusion before making their way back to the wives who stared at them with a little sadness in their eyes that they failed to notice.

* * *

_iKandy: So how was it? Worth the wait?_

_Silver: Eh…_

_Koco: It was ok_

_iKandy: Thank you for your honestly_

_Silver: Review or iKandy might lose her forty bucks!_

_Koco: Le gasp…_


End file.
